My Little Pony meets Gundam Force
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Jerid Shaw and the Gundam Force plans to worn the unknown creatures in the place called Equestria, and to stop the invading forces of the greedy and cruel Deikon Empire, whose determine to create a disaster on the planet of a peaceful Equestria. Well the Ponies and the Gundam Forces stop Deikon Empire? Or will the Deikon Empire prevail, and rule the galaxy?
1. Prologue

My Little Pony meets Gundam Force  
Rise of the Deikon Empire

**Attention!**  
**This is the first time I do My Little Pony crossover fanfiction. I started to fall for the series since this early week. Also, Gundam force isn't actually the SDGF, but with series like Gundam SEED, Wing, UC, and 00. They are human sized Suits that fight for the good, to stop cruelness of the enemy, and to restore the balence of Peace and Harmony. It my also be some part violent, and talks of arrogance and greed becomes a evil being's ideal to create some type of galaxy without space wars and surface battles. But Twilight and her friends has the magic of Friendship to defeat any enemies emerging from the darkness of cold-heartedness and arrogance. So hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

As Equestria, ruled by Princess Celestia lived in peace and harmony, every Pony roams around the Canterlot and Ponyville. Not only lived in peace, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, continues the friendship since they all met. As things went peaceful, a new enemy arose; The Deikon Empire. Deikon Army were composed of aliens type called 'Suitnoids,' various types of Suitnoids like the Geara Zulu's, Geara Doga's, Zaku II's, Dom's, Gyan's, Gelgoog's, Acguy's, Juaggu's, Zock's, Zee Zulu's, and their leader of the entire army; General Sinanju. Didn't know about, Princesses Celestia and Luna wonders if things would be fine in Ponyville and Equestria. Cosuming a desire to conquer Equestria, General Sinanju and his minions dreams of ruling the universe is at hand, and hopes that nothing stands in their way. As hearing the plans from the Deikon Army's movements, Gundam force, led by General Gundam, Plans to worn the Ponyville citizens, before the invasion begins. Loyal and kind to anyone, including his subordinates; Jerid Shaw, a human teenage soldier with autism, has a duty to go to the village of Ponyville, and worn the creatures.


	2. Search and Confirm

My Little Pony meets Gundam Force  
Rise of The Deikon Empire  
Chapter 1: Search and Confirm

Onboard the Deikon Empire's super battleship of Bismarck, General Sinanju's most trustful asset, First Lieutenant G(Gouf) Custom, looks at the unknown planet filled with unknown creatures, knows that's the only planet wasn't conquered by the Deikon Empire. G Custom informs the General, "General Sinanju! I found a planet that we haven't seen before. I believe it's not been conquered by us! What are your orders?!" General Sinanju then complies, "Well then, we shall take the last remainning planet into our hands, then we shall rule the Galaxy as the new era's arising ahead of us! Launch a patrol unit to be sure it's secure, and then we'll invade this damn planet!" "Yes sir, my General!" G Custom salutes the General, as he walks out of the communication room to get prepared for the invasion.

Onboard the ship Neo Ambromida, the Gundam Force, led by General Gundam (RX-78), were having a difficulty to identify the country and town they're at. As the computer completed to scan the nation and the town, it says: Ponyville, Equestria. Lieutenant General Mark 2 Gundam (RX-178) asks, "What the heck is this planet and city? And what kind of creatures live here?" Jerid Shaw then responded, "Well, I would've guessed that they're Pony creatures or something. If I'm correct!" Everyone turns to Jerid, wonder if he was thinking of random creatures and fairy tales that would've exist. Colonel Zeta Gundam then nodded, "Well duh! That's not even close! Whatever those creatures are! They must've been wierd or some sort of jacked up place naming were maybe dreaming like you!" Jerid then retorted, "Or is it that you must've been dreamin or something! Learn something else while you think things are not true, Butthead!" Evenbody then orgasmed, "OH SNAP!" General Gundam and Lieutenant General Mark II laughed so hard of the joke from Jerid. As they finished joking around, Jerid then announces to everyone, "Alright guys, enough clowning around. We must get to the bottom of this place, and to check if there's a life forms that lived here!" "SIR!" Every Suitnoids responded, as they get prepared for a mission to scout out the Ponyville and the rest of Equestria.

As they walked a long way to find a living being, Jerid Shaw led a group of Suitnoids special op forces "Ghost Hunters"(3 RX-79G Ground Type Gundams, a RX-79GEz8 Gundam, and a RGM-79G Ground Type GM) to scout out anything they come across. 1st Lieutanent Ez8, commander of the spec ops unit, ask Jerid, "Captain Shaw, sir. Who and what will we encounter during this scouting mission?" Jerid then responded, "I really don't know to be honest! But whoever and whatever they are, we need to concentrate on our duty to fight the Deikon vultures if they're around here in this planet or country! Our objective to find, and informed the unknown citizens that the war's coming here!" "Yes sir!" The squad responded, as they continue to follow Jerid on the way to find the creatures to inform that the Deikon forces would be prepared for the invasion. As they looked around, they found nothing. As they walk few miles from the Neo Ambromida, they then suddenly heard voices from the distance. Jerid than ran to see who was it. The others catches up to him, wondering what he heard. As Jerid made through the rough trees to the other side, he found himself starring at different types of horses; a Alicorn, a unicorn, two pegasus's, two Ponies, and a dragon. As the Suitnoids catched up to Jerid, they saw what Jerid saw, stunning. As the Ponies were playing together, they then turn to where Jerid and the others were. The purple Alicorn asks, "Were you guys lost or something?! Or you guys were here for some reason?!" Jerid and the Suitnoids drops their mouths wide open, surprised to see talking horses that talk!

I have to end this chapter here!  
Jerid and the Suitnoids were completely surprised to encounter talking Horses! They now need to inform a talking creatures about the upcoming invasion! Will Jerid and the allied units fulfill their objectives to informed talking creatures of the war? Or will the Deikon begin their invasion to the peaceful place called Equestria?! Find out on the next chapter!


	3. First Contact and Encounter

My Little Pony meets Gundam Force  
Rise Of The Deikon Empire  
Chapter 2: First Contact and Encounter

When meeting up with the ponies, the group and Jerid were completely shunned of encountering talking creatures. Ez8 then shrugs, "Holy Moly! Talking horses?! I must've seeing things!" The purple Alicorn then responded, "Uhh, excuse me?" Jerid then mumbles, "Well, uhm...Well, we were surprised to run into talking ponies. Sorry to insult or being rude." Alicorn then smiles, "Nah it's fine! You guys are new here right?!" The group then nodded, "YEAH!" Jerid introduces himself, "My name is Jerid Shaw, commanding officer of the unit from the Gundam force's special ops unit that was searching for anyone or anything that we must protect from danger." "DANGER?!" The ponies wonder, as they looked concerned of something's gonna happen. Jerid then explains, "The enemy forces are preparing to invade your nation at this time. That's why we were sent from our planet, Earth, to protect any remaining non-occupied areas. The enemy forces are known as the Deikon Empire." "THE DEIKON EMPIRE?!" The ponies wonder, as Ez8 told them about the army of cruel and violent beings cared nothing but fighting, and suffering of their desires of more places to conquer. Jerid then added, "And their objectives; is to conquer any remaining planets of the galaxy. If they conquer here, the war will be lost for all of us." Worried and feared of the unknown enemy, the ponies then knew that they'll have their hooves full of the newer enemy; Principality of Deikon. Jerid then finishes, "Anyways, we were sent on search mission to find any species that we can contact, and to inform that the Deikon are on their way." the Alicorn then nodded, "Don't worry! I'll message Princess Celestia of the unknown enemy, and we'll think of talking with her!" Jerid and the others nod with a gentle smile, as the Alicorn turns to the little dragon and told it, "Spike! Send the message to Princess Celestia. We're right now going to have a new problem ahead of us!" The dragon named Spike responded, "On it!" The Alicorn then introduces itself along with its friends, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends; Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie." Jerid polited smiles, "Well, it's nice meeting y'all!" "SAME HERE!" The ponies nodded. Just they were about to have time to know each other, Lieutenant General Mk. II calls Jerid, "Jerid! Are there?!" Jerid answered onto his radio microphone, "I'm here! Go ahead." Mk. II then informs, "We spotted three enemy transport ships heading your way! It's heading toward the little nearby village!" Jerid then responded, "Alright! Thanks for the info. I'll inform the citizens to take cover, and to keep out of the battlezone. Out!" "Roger!" Responded Mk. II, as they finished the communication. Twilight asks Jerid, "Who's that?! And what's going on?!" Jerid then informs, "It's our second in command, Lieutenant General Mk. II! And the problem is that our forces spotted enemy Deikon vultures heading towards us as we speak!" Everyone then started to worry, as Jerid then nodded, "We need to hide now, quick! Before the enemy sees us!" So the ponies follow Jerid and the squad into the tree line, hoping to avoid being spotted by the deikon search team. As they hid in the bushes, the three transport vehicles showed up above the ponies' picnic area. The transports landed on the area, and the soldiers of thirty-six Suitnoids(twelve Zulus, twenty zakus, three dogas as platoon commanders, and a mercenary GINN as a company commander) walks out to start a search party to look for anyother beings roam around. Rarity whispered to Jerid, "Are those guys the Deikon forces?" Jerid responded quietly, "Yes! They're also the elite company that could wipe out anyone or anything in their way." The ponies began to become more and more feared of the new enemy. As the landing forces scatters to find any living being, Lieutenant GINN then points out to the bush area where the ponies and the Gundam force were hiding, unknowing that they were there. Jerid then whisper, "Move into the forest! The enemy would knew we're here if we stay here!" The ponies had no choice, but to follow Jerid and the Gundam force in the forest. As they race to the forest.

As the ponies and the others raced to the forest, they became fearful of what would happen next; if they encounter any creatures in the everfree forest. As they stopped at the three seperate paths, Jerid then announces, "We're going to split up into three groups!" He points out, "Twilight, you Spike and Rarity come with me, we're going to the middle path! Ez8, you, Gundam GT, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash go to the right path. GM head, you, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Jack take the left path! We'll meet up at the end of the path. We're also going to split the enemy unit into three! You guys clear on it?!" Everyone nodded, "Got it!" Jerid then finishes, "Alright then! Let's roll out and ambush those Deikon vultures while we can! Then we'll meet up at the end of the paths if we find our way back to the ship!" As they split up, everyone knew that Jerid would be the man with the plan at anything.

As Jerid and the others stopped at the middle of the paths, the Deikon forces were forced to split up into three groups to find the ponies and the Gundam Force. Jerid and Twilight were able to set up the trap, and Spike spotted the Deikon patrol force getting close. "Guys! The one-eyed dogs are getting close! Hide!" Spike called them quietly, as they hid into the brush of the bushes. Rarity hides with Spike, while Jerid hides with Twilight. Jerid asks Twilight, "You sure it'll work, Twi?" Twilight turns and answered, "Trust me! It's fool-proof!" Jerid turns out to where the Deikon Zakus and soldiers walks closer to the trap. Spike pulls out his fingers and counts down. 3...2...1. As the Deikon Zakes got onto the trap, Spike shouts out, "NOW!" The Zakes turns and was about to pull the triggers. But it was too late, as they began to be lifted up, and dangles up side down. Spike then walks and taunts, "Hey, Zaku guys! How's it hangin!" Everyone laughed, as they capture the Zakus in one go.

As Jerid and the group made it through the forest, they met up with Ez8 and the others, as well they captured the Zakus and Zulus at the same time. Jerid then nodded, "Who's the man with the plan?!" Every Suitnoid pointed at him, as Jerid smiles, "Yep! That's how we roll! All of us!" Everyone laughs, as Jerid made everyone's day funnier at the end. Jerid then leads the group to the ship.

As everyone got onboard the ship, Twilight saw Princess Celestia, Cadence, and Luna talking to General Gundam. "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! And Cadence! Thank Celestia you guys are here!" Celestia, the big white Alicorn, confided, "I talked to General Gundam about what's going on. It appears that we'll be having our hands full on our new enemy! Is that right?!" Jerid respectfully nodded with a bow, "Yes your highness! We're fighting the Facist Deikon Empire!" Luna then retorted, "And how will tis a war continue?!" Ez8 then answered, "Well, Deikon fought us back at our planet Earth! And we were forced to retreat from our planet to group up with the allied might to stop Deikon from conquering the rest of the galaxy!" When knowing that the enemy forces are preparing to invade Equestria, Twilight and the ponies realizes that Deikon would conquer the remainning planets; and their planet's next!

Twilight and the ponies now joins forces with the Gundam Force to face their new enemy, Principality of Deikon! The ponies and the Gundams captured the enemy spec ops of Deikon, and wanted to find out the info of the enemy's movements and plans. Will the allied powers stop Deikon? Or will Deikon and the large armies crush Equestria and prevail their evil desires? Find out on the next chapter of MLP x GF series!


	4. Talking About Enemys and Invasion

My Little Pony meets Gundam Force  
Rise of the Deikon Empire  
Chapter 3: Talking about Enemies

As everyone gathered at the ship's briefing room, the ponies and the Gundam force started to have discussion of the enemy their about to face. Princess Cadence asked General Gundam, "General! About the army of Deikon, what're their plans? And what do they want?" General Gundam then answered, "They wanted to invade the rest of the galaxy with an iron fist! Their only goal is to annihilate anything or anyone in their way; which they kill them without mercy. To do so, they use weapons of mass destruction to be victorious in wars, if it means sacrificing innocent and their own lives for what they fight for!" When understanding what General Gundam's talking about, Cadence, Celestia, and the other ponies realizes what evil deeds Deikon commented for what they desire. Celestia asked, "Why would they do such evil things?!" Lieutenant General Mk. II said, "Well, what they do care is killing anyone who doesn't do anything to them or to anyone. They're being distorted by their evil deeds of conflicts and violence!" Celestia then retorted, "What will they do if they fail or if they succeed?" General Gundam told them, "If they do fail, they'll use a nuclear super-powered railgun; that could annihilate any cities in one shot, even killing everything inside and outside of the city area! But if they do succeed, they'll end up bring more force to launch a large-scale assaults to any other towns and areas to conquer with all they got. That's how it works for them." When getting additional info of the enemy's battle plans, the ponies became worried of the tide of war would turn for the worse, if the railgun eliminates anything in Deikon Forces' way. The ponies were horrified of how Deikon should bring upon the war among them, realizing that was the act of terrorism. Luna confided, "Then how thou Deikon does those evil deeds among your citizens?" Jerid replied, "Well, they only care nothing but fighting, and to make everyone, or anypony, to suffer from not following their ideals, and to go against their regime." About to talk the alarm suddenly sound off. Lieutenant Commander Stark Jegan runs to Jerid and the others, "Jerid! Guys! We got emergency transmission from another unit at South of our position; the Deikon forces are preparing to launch a large scale assault at Ponyville! Counting two hundred Suitnoids of the first wave!" Jerid and the others races out to the ship to get prepared for battle. Jerid turns to Twilight and the ponies and informs, "Twilight, ponies! Go to your town, and tell everyone in the village to evacuate now! And to pack every of your stuff! We can't afford to get anyone left behind!" Twilight and the ponies did as they were told, as they quickly race to Ponyville to get the evacuation started. Princess Celestia and the other Princesses heads to the ship's bridge to help out the ship and the crew during the battle. Jerid and the Gundam spec ops forces gets prepares to head out push the enemy forces back from the village, to give the ponies some time to evacuate.

As Twilight and the ponies gathers everypony at Ponyville, Twilight quickly announces that everyone should get their stuff together and evacuate from the town. Twilight began to announce, "Attention, citizens of Ponyville. We have an emergancy info that the enemy forces, called Deikon, are heading towards our town as we speak. They're planning to eliminate anyone, and anypony, in their way if neccesary. That's why we're here to inform you that we have to abandon our homes, and to leave the city behind." Every other ponies becomes concerned and horrified of the war from the Deikon forces started. The mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare, asks Twilight, "But your highness. What will happen if we stay?" Twilight responded, "If we stay and be held with the enemy, they'll still excute some of us, and do whatever it takes to conquer Equestria with an iron fist." Mayor Mare became horrified of how evil Deikon could be capable of. So, the Mayor turns to the citizens and announces an evacuation. "All ponies! Pack you stuff, and let's leave! We can't be held behind the enemy lines!" So the citizens quickly gets to their homes, and packs everything they have and wanted to bring. As everypony got everything, they then regroups back to where Twilight will announces where they'll be heading to. Twilight then answers, "We're heading to Canterlot! That way, we'll be able to take the city if we have an opportunity! We got less than half an hour before the Deikon Forces arrives here!" As the evacuation has began, Twilight was hoping if everypony would be fine.

During a struggling fight, Jerid and the defensive forces were being pushed back by the numbers of Deikon forces. Jerid yells at a injured GM, "Yo, Corporal! You alright?!" Corporal GM responded, " I'm fine...Just a scratch!" Jerid looks at the enemy forces as they continue to push in harder. Ez8 calls out to Jerid and the other units, "Guys! We have to pull back! The Deikon forces are coming harder with everything they've got!" Jerid yells, "No! We're not going to retreat yet! We have to give the ponies some more time!" Ez8 then confided, "We have no choice, Jerid! The more we stay to fight, the better chances for us to get killed! We have to fall back now!" Jerid knew that he has no other choice, but to withdraw from battle. Jerid then calls to the other units, "FALL BACK! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO STAY HERE AND HAVE OURSELVES KILLED!" So the other Federation Suitnoid units retreats a long with Jerid and his unit. They took little amount of casualties, but still have enough forces for future battles.

Meanwhile at Ponyville, the ponys and the other citizens got everything ready for the evacuation. Twilight and the ponies watches as the other ponies started to gather onboard the transport vehicles to head to Canterlot. Jerid then runs towards Twilight and the others, informing them that Deikon's on their way to Ponyville by less than four minutes. Twilight then immidiately gets the crowd to hurry up before the Deikon forces invades the whole town. As the evacuation's finished, Twilight asked the crowd, "Is that everything? Anypony else's missing?" Applejack looks around for her little sister, and realizes that she's still at the Apple Farm. "APPLEBLOOM'S NOT HERE! WHERE IS SHE?!" Applejack panicked. Jerid then ran as fast as he could, heading towards the farm to look for Applejack's little sister. At the Apple Farm, Applebloom ducks underneath her bed, as the two Zulu soldiers walked into her room to check for any being. Zulu soldier nodded to another, "Nothing's here!" The other Zulu responded, "Keep looking! There's gotta be something else here!" As the Zulus walks to the other of the room, Applebloom makes a break for it. Applebloom closes and locks her bedroom door from the outside, and runs for the exit of the farm. Jerid made it to the farm, and saw Applebloom. Jerid yells at the filly, "Applebloom! We're heading out to Canterlot! You got everything you need?!" Applebloom shock her head that she got packed up and ready to leave the town. Jerid grabs the filly and her laugage, and runs to the transport as it's ready to takeoff. Jerid speeds up on running, hoping to make it on time. Twilight and the ponies spotted Jerid and Applebloom. Twilight shouts out to Jerid, "COME ON, JERID! YOU'RE ALMOST OUT OF TIME!" As Jerid was half way to the transport, it started to takeoff. Jerid jumps and grabs the transport by it's hatch. His hands were slipping off. When trying to hold on for life of the filly, he starts to fall. No only Twilight uses the magic to bring both Jerid and Applebloom on board safe and sound. Jerid and Applebloom were relieved. Jerid then sighed with a bow, "Thanks, you highness!" "No problem!" Twilight smiled, as everyone and everyponies' in one piece. But some citizens were saddened of the city's now occupied by the Deikon forces. The citizens of Ponyville were completely horrified that their homes and the entire town's been fallen to the enemy's hands, as they head to Canterlot to leave few days for now. They hoped that when the day comes, they'll have their homes back.


End file.
